Sophia's status in The Pack!
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Re-joining the coolest thing I've seen so far......
1. Flipping

As always, Wolf Lake is not my property. Belongs to UPN and it's other respective owners.  
  
Will Sophia flip? What color wolf will she be? Have to be the two most interesting questions about Wolf Lake. I sincerely, hope that over the summer, the ratings will boom! And, Wolf Lake will be re-newed and will be put in a highly coveted time slot, preferably after Enterprise on Wednesday nights.  
  
Blah! Blah! On with the story—  
  
……She picked the strong, healthy younger Alpha Male up by the shirt and literally tossed him across 10 yards, hurling him into his car. Strength that even the strongest of the pack has never displayed, in all of the packs history. Their bloodline was shallow, too shallow. They were strong, fast, and agile. But, she would be something more and greater. Simply, because of the depth her mother's human DNA, whose ancestry ran as far back as the packs.  
  
She turned to see the human boy, look at her with fear and turn on his heals and make fast tracks to the safety of his home.  
  
"Daddy, help me!" She pleaded with agony crying out of every fiber of her body.  
  
He was startled by the glow of gold that flashed within her eyes. He could no longer deny it. He no longer was able to stop the change. Tonight his daughter, whom he promised his wife would lead a normal-human life, was going to "flip". There was no stopping it.  
  
She was in so much pain; he could remember his "change" and the first time he flipped. The relieve that followed. And, he knew all he could do, was to help Sophia "flip" as soon as possible. To stop her suffering, he lifts her up and carries her out the door. He is admittedly met by Luke Cates.  
  
"I'll take her." He said as he slid his arms under Sophia's body and took her from her father's arms.  
  
"Like hell you will, I am her father." The man was angry, his eyes ablaze.  
  
Luke did not care that the sheriff had murder in his eyes. He was taken his soulmate, the female he would call his mate. Making her the younger Alpha Female. He was IN-LOVE.  
  
Luke now knew why Matthew Donner gave up his rightful place within the clan, as the Alpha Male. The sheriff was very strong and could have easily became Alpha. But, he fell in-love himself, with a human. And, for love of that human he gave up his place in the pack. Gave up "flipping" and Luke was grateful, because it meant the birth of his mate, Sophia.  
  
He turned and carried her to his car, that had a dented hood and smashed windshield. He held her as she lay across his lap. And, he flew down the streets to the mountains on instinct. Matt did not simply stand there and watch, no he followed right behind; when the sheriff left his cruiser to take Sophia from Luke and take her into the woods himself. He was promptly warded off by a snarl and a flash of white fangs with flashing goldfish-red hue in the cub's eyes; even though, the sheriff could've easily handled the arrogant pup, he knew it was all too dangerous for Sophia-she might hate me, was what went through his mind.  
  
"She's mine, now. I love her. Go home! I'll take care of her." Luke ordered.  
  
And, out of respect for his daughter and the pack. Knowing that she would soon be a member of the pack. A very important member of the pack; Matt simply got back into the cruiser and prayed that his daughter would survive the transition and that her half-breed status only helped her and not hindered her. Because, she did not stand a chance if it did hinder her, she'd be ripped apart if she were not strong enough to defend herself. He started the cruiser and went home, to wait.  
  
Deep within the woods, Sophia could no longer take the silent agony that was coursing through her body and mind. She screamed out. And, Luke sat her down gently; on her hands and knees. The tutored scream broke into a howl, she opened her eyes and they were glowing gold. Luke took her clothes off , so she would not rip them to shreds when she "flipped"; he then moved back and watched her "flip".  
  
"My God!" was the only soft statement of awe, or anything else, that could escape Luke's body. She was beautiful. She was a rare, white female wolf. The one that legend destined to be the mate of the Alpha; he thought his sister, Ruby, was the one destined to be the Alpha Female of the next generation. Could this mean, what he hoped it meant.  
  
**Luke!** the wolf was looking up at him, but his name filled his mind with ease. It was neither surprise nor fear; it was a command. And, took his clothes off as quickly as he could and "flipped"; they than tore off through the woods together.  
  
They eventually made their way back to where they left their human clothing, but they did not return to human form, not yet at least.  
  
Don't worry there will be more……… 


	2. The marking

Same disclosure as always, Wolf Lake does not belong to me; but UPN, the other respective owners.  
  
Part 2-  
  
They pace around each other, rubbing muzzles into each other. Marking each other as their property, and woe to anyone who dares to even touch. A front paw of the both come up and meet, and their human forms slowly return. And, paws turn into human hands that lace their fingers, as they draw closer to each other. Their souls entwine, as their eyes are locked for several minutes. Mental messages that far surpass the Skin Walkers' ability of telepathy amongst members of the pack.  
  
**I am so IN-LOVE with YOU, Sophia! Forever! ** Luke's proclamation made neither claims of ownership, nor any connection or destiny with/to the pack. But, it was a statement of truth and fact.  
  
With eyes filled with tears of joy, **I am so IN-LOVE with YOU, too, Luke! ** The importance of indicating the truth of mutual emotion/bond and to empathize the importance of the singular individual, as being the ONLY ONE for them, has such significance that Precery nor anyone else would be able to break. It was eternal.  
  
They plunge into a hungry, passion-filled kiss; while their arms went around each other to start to teasingly caress each other's naked bodies, to familiarize themselves with the tactile knowledge of the others' physical beings. They draw near to each other, and Sophia straddles Luke's lap; even though, he was fully erect. Luke did not want to rush it, there was no need. They have all eternity, patience is diffintly a virtue. It was an experience that neither one wanted it to ever end.  
  
Luke begins to kiss and lick down her neck, as Sophia flings her head back to allow him briefly full access.  
  
However, there was something in the both of them; something that the pack/instinct demanded. The need to mark each other as permanently "OFF LIMITS" to all others. Wolves mate for life.  
  
**Mark me, Luke, as yours forever! ** And with that plea from his mate, Luke sank his teeth into the base of her neck. Sophia soon followed suit, and they both suckled and lapped at each other's trickling blood. Their salvia mingling with the blood, ensured that the other's scent would be permanently apart of their own, warning other's of the pack that they belong to only each other. Ensuring their place as the young Alphas.  
  
  
  
To be continued……………. 


	3. The move

Once again, but still true. Wolf Lake does not belong to be, but UPN and it's other respective owners.  
  
Part 3-  
  
After emerging from the woods, after a night of blissful compilation. Luke took Sophia back to her house in the wee hours of the morning, before he headed back to his house.  
  
It was 4am when she walked into her home, to be meet by the sight of her father sitting on the couch in dim lighting awake and waiting for her. He did not look angry, surprised, but almost sad. Sophia knew her father could smell the bonding scent, marking her as Luke's now and forever.  
  
In "normal" society most sixteen-year-olds would not be married much less be moving in together. But, Wolf Lake is not a "normal" society, in the less. However, since they were now "mated" and wolves do mate for life. Matthew Donner's only child, his little girl, would be moving into the Alphas' house to join her mate, Luke. To eventually lead the pack together.  
  
She knew her father was worried about her. She knew he was sad. She, also, knew he'd be lonely. Because he fully intended to remain faithful to his dead wife. He was going to continue to live in the house he raised his daughter in, in the town of Wolf Lake; he was not going to be returning to live with the pack on the hill. He was the town sheriff, and he was going to continue live as a normal human.  
  
"We have to talk, Sophia. But, I am glad to see that you have survived. First, you will challenged. Possibly by Persley, she thought of herself as the younger Alpha Female and Luke as her mate. She won't take this easily nor laying down. It's the way of the pack. I hope that your mother's bloodlines give you the strength necessary to led the pack one day and not hinder you. Second, I am your father but now that you have chosen your 'mate', you are to move out immediately and move in to the Cates Estate-if, you plan on making your claim as the younger Alpha Female legit. The sooner the better. And that's why I've called V. and have had a lengthy discussion about her son and you. She already sent a team of movers over to retrieve your things and they have been take over to the Estate. I supervised and made sure they did not damage your things. So, since there is nothing else we need to discuss tonight. Come on get in my cruiser I'll take you over there, right now." Matthew Donner hated it, but it was the way of the pack. Once the daughter chose her 'mate' she no longer belonged at her parents' home, she belonged at her mate's home-with him. He would find out everything else he needed and wanted to know, but now he had to get his daughter to her 'mate', to make a home for themselves.  
  
  
  
Okay, so this one was a bit shorter, but it had to be dealt with…………..more to come………… 


	4. The Morning

You know the drill, Wolf Lake does not nor has it ever belonged to me. It's always been the property of UPN and it's other respective owners.  
  
Sorry, it took so long but one's gotta' work…  
  
Part 4-  
  
Even though, they did not get any sleep. Both Sophia and Luke were well energized for the day. As the sun was peaking over the horizon, they joined Vivian in the dinning room for breakfast. Hard fried eggs, sausage, and strawberry toped French toast with orange juice to rinse it all down with. V watched with a hint of amusement intertwined with curiosity. The Alpha Female was overcome with joy that her beloved son has found his mate, and that his mate just happened to be Sophia Donner-which meant, that Matthew would be around a lot more. And, curiosity about how well the younger Alpha Female would hold up, when Presley tried to defend her "imaginary" claim as not only the younger Alpha Female but also her stake as being Luke's "mate". Wondered how much of a difference Sophia's mother's DNA would make. Presley was very strong, agile, and fast for even a female. However, Luke did his mother how Sophia threw him across the empty street and demolished the front of his car. Both mother and son were amazed and in awe of such strength.  
  
As they were finishing up the meal, with the sun brightly shining through the big bay window of the Cate's Estate-Vivian spoke up, "Sophia, glad to see you have a healthy appetite. And, I am so glad you are now a member of my family. We'll have to start planning the wedding immediately. However, first we have to discuss Presley, she will smell the "bonding" scent on you, both, and she will not be happy. So, before you even leave this house, be on guard. She'll attempt to defend what's been her's for years now. It's expected within the pack. Hopefully, she won't try anything at the school, but she will demand a private 'meeting' after school/in the woods/with the younger members of the pack present. For you to be OFFICIALLY 'mated' with my son and both of yours' places in the pack permanently assured; you must successfully be the victor. This could mean to the death. She won't hold back any punches and Luke nor any other member of the pack can interfere. Knowing Presley she won't stop until you are dead or she is. The only exception to this rule, amongst females of the pack, is if she is the Alphas' child/rare white wolf WITHOUT a mate- that way her status in the pack is clear and is not to be questioned ever. I am hoping that you, Sophia, will be the winner. Good Luck!"  
  
"But, Mrs. Cates. I am the white wolf." Sophia calmly reassured the Alpha.  
  
"Yes, you are my dear. But, you also share that characteristic with my stepdaughter, Ruby. And, Ruby was never challenged. However, with her being in-love with that human, John Cainan. If, you can successfully defend yourself against any challenges and Ruby anoles her marriage to Tyler and goes to marry John. Then you'll be looked upon to be the Alpha Female of the next upcoming generation. Now, you two must go. Once, again, Good Luck Sophia!"  
  
TBC 


	5. Blood Shed

And, so it's true once again, Wolf Lake has and (known my luck) never will belong to me, but instead UPN and it's other respective owners:  
  
Part 5: The Blood Shed  
  
They arrive at school, getting out of the car Sophia's door is immediately slammed before she has a chance to push the door closed herself. It was Persely and she was not happy. However, Sophia just grabs the other girl and flings her up against the car next to Luke's.  
  
"You want to go at it, now. Nothing would make me more happier, you have been nothing but a nuisance in my life for far too long." Sophia literally growled at the ignorant female.  
  
Dropping her Sophia walked over to the car, ordered Luke to drive her to the woods, before she got in the car herself. Luke did not have a chance to make it around the car, but he had a smile on his face as he got in the car himself. The rest of the pack was there waiting for the younger Alpha, as always, so they were on their way too. But, before they left they noticed one thing, the one thing that sat Sophia apart from the rest of them. She literally picked up the other girl as far as her arm would reach, and threw her up against Shawn's car-which was 20 yards away, in a matter of 3 seconds. Which meant, Sophia really did not need to be with Luke or another male to be the Alpha Female.  
  
  
  
Luke and Sophia arrived first, to find Ruby in her white wolf form. But, another wolf-a wolf that no one in Wolf Lake recognized, yet it had a very familiar scent-had just came up over the hill side. It was distinctly a male wolf, and it was standing on one side with Ruby in the middle, and there was another very menacing wolf that everyone automatically recognized as Tyler Creed on the other side of the clearing. There would be another battle drawn here today, before the younger wolves had a chance to settle things.  
  
Tyler charged the other male wolf. But, as he leapt go over Ruby-she launched up and clasped her mouth around his throat and twisted her head and snapped his neck, he was dead before they landed on the ground again. In wolf packs this would be considered punishable by death or banishment from the pack. But, since Ruby is a white/Alpha Female this is not one of those cases. Besides, she killed Tyler-no one liked the thug anyway. Only thing he was good for? Sex. Distractionary sex for Vivian as she could not do anything to help her husband Willard as he waited for his death. So, no one would truly miss the creep. Sheriff Matthew Donner said he'd no longer differante between human and pack. However, there are exceptions to every rule.  
  
Ruby turned human as she looked up at the unknown wolf, except she knew who he was. And, she had a sad, desperate look in her eyes, as he turned into the human that the rest of Wolf Lake knew as John Cainan. He had a mixture of relieve/love/and happiness with fear/amazment/and sadness all entangled in his heart and on his face, as he stared down at his fiancée` Ruby.  
  
John Cainan, came looking for the love of his life-after she was dragged back unwillingly to her home. He got entrenched in the enigma of the small, quaint town of Wolf Lake. This was nothing like he had expected.  
  
  
  
The younger pack watched it all unfold before their very eyes. However, there was the matter of pack business that had to be attended to. A matter that Persely was not going to let slid, for any reason.  
  
"Hey, Zoo Bait! You actually think you're Alpha material, half-breed!?" the blonde threw out to antagonize Sophia with.  
  
"Geez, Persely get some new material. You're boring me to tears!" Sophia said un-affected.  
  
That sat the sparks within the "challenged" female on high, and she immediately leapt at her threat. Sophia, just casually moved out of the girls way. It went on like that for what seemed like hours, but only 5 minutes passed. And, Persely just got more and more angry. While Sophia was un-impressed, finally, Persely could no longer control herself, the only conscious thing she did was strip her clothes as she "flipped" into her wolf form. However, by the time she finished Sophia was just sitting there calmly.  
  
This infuriated Persely and she launched herself at Sophia, five minutes later-exhausted she made one last desperate, angry attack against Sophia. Sophia was tired and bored of this game, she had tried to just injure the other female without killing her, but this girl was not going to accept anything less than death, preferably Sophia's. Persely was simply no match for Sophia's speed/agility and finally her strength. So, the younger white wolf just simply pinned the other female down and ripped her throat out. And, that was that. The pack demanded that all "challenges" be left without any questions. And, Persely's death certainly laid to rest Sophia's status as the younger Alpha Female.  
  
Much more to come…and more John/Ruby, too!( 


	6. Responsibilities

Sorry, that it took me nearly a whole year to get back to the story. But, a lot happened to me between then and now.  
  
Disclaimer: Wolf Lake is property of UPN/respective owners.  
  
Part 6-  
  
They got back to the school to just get their books and slide into their first class before the tardy bell rang. Luke and Sophia had, all but one (until today, that is) Honors program class together. Their first class was always Calculus 2. They both maintained a 5.0 grade average. It was Luke's duty to be well educated (well, in high school at least-there was no college in Wolf Lake and once you 'flipped' there was no leaving the town for any reason. Even though, there were the few exceptions. But, not for Luke, he was the Alpha of the Younger members of the Pack) however, he would always down play his intelligence for the pack, he didn't want to be considered a geek amongst the younger crowd and when he got older it'd work to his advantage. Sophia knew better though, she was tied evenly with him for Valedictorian and it appeared they'd have to share the spotlight together.  
  
They made it through the day of "normal human" classes. And in between classes and during lunch they were always shadowed by the other members of the pack, with Shawn on Luke's left flank and Sarah on Sophia's right flank- taken their places as the Betas of the younger members of the pack. Then, it being Sophia's first day as being an official member of the pack now, she had to attend the 'extra' class for the 'hill kids' another period taught by Sherman Blackstone. All the pack kids had been in the class waiting for her, when she entered with Luke they applauded even more loudly then they had for Sarah. Because, they knew that not only was she one of 2 rare white female wolves and the Females' Alpha. But, because she dispatched with Presley and that meant with her ruling status, that life in the pack would now be so much easier. They knew Sophia's nature was not to be cruel, being a bully, nor was she remotely anything like Presley was. They also realized she'd rule over them with a gently and with kindness, but they knew she'd be able to adequately defend her Alpha status should anyone think they'd be able to knock her off her thrown.  
  
After class, Sophia had to make it to the Diner for a shift. Despite Luke's protest that as the Alpha Female she no longer needed to work in such a mineral job, but she informed him that it'd be rude for her not to, at least, give two weeks notice. Nor to have someone else have to cover her shift on such short notice, with that he countered with the fact that this ungeruals were now beneath her.  
  
TBC 


	7. Instincts

Disclaimer: Wolf Lake does not belong to me. UPDATE: Wolf Lake will be aired on UPN, June 19th and 26th, 2003. Enjoy! And, check your local listings for the times.  
  
Part 7-  
  
She entered the diner; the cook and her human-friend took immediate notice of the lack of vision correctness on Sophia's face.  
  
"Hey, Sophia get contacts?" the cook asked when she entered through the swinging doors to the kitchen and the backroom where the lockers were.  
  
"No, just don't need the glasses anymore. If, you'll excuse me, I got to get ready for my shift." As she stride past him and on into to the backroom to change.  
  
After she finished changing into her waitress uniform, she quickly tied her apron around her waist as she exited. Upon starting her shift, she noticed the rest of the younger (and some of the older members, too) of the pack filling up most of the diner. They are eagerly turned to notice her walking out. Her human friend walked up to her and quietly whispered into Sophia's ear.  
  
"I don't know why they are here, but it's making me nervous. Like there's going to be some kind of trouble." The waitress did not know the packs' secret but she knew who they were and to stay clear of them, as much as possible. She had whispered it so she thought that only Sophia could hear her. But, the entire pack that was in the diner could hear every word she spoke, and Sophia heard it like it was being yelled at her through a bullhorn. The way Sophia turned and looked at her, instantly told her. That she diffintly made a mistake in telling Sophia. The newest member of the pack simply smiled at the poor human girl. Knowing that yes, indeed she was quitting after tonight. No two weeks notice. Just a simple "I quit, I am through with this place for good!"  
  
For the human girls part, the smile was eerie enough to send shivers running down her spine, the hair on the back of her neck to stand up on end. To be instantly put on even higher guard. Her survival could depend on it. The pack just saw her as an ugneraling to that they would have much fun with.  
  
It was a short shift, it her night to only work a 4 hour shift. Sophia was grateful for that, which meant she'd be able to go on a run with Luke and some of the younger members of the pack. The members of the pack that filled most of the diner were gracious enough to order from Sophia only and ordered plenty of food to hold them over for the night. They would leave $20 tips for Sophia, even though, she did not need it; it was their way of showing her the proper respect that she now held within the pack. She seemed more confident than she ever had before. If, her human waitress friend tried to handle any of the packs' tables; they'd simple say "No thank you. We'd prefer it if Sophia would handle our service for tonight."  
  
Sophia's shift came and went. It was relatively easy and flew by. She went back into the locker room and changed into her everyday clothes. She went and emptied out her locker, leaving it opened with her waitress uniform hang over the door (without the name tag of course, the remainder of her time before she joined the pack), she took out all her tips. And just simply put them in her human friend's purse inside the girl's locker. Walked-out and found the cook/manager and her friend hanging out (as it was slow in the diner) and informed them that she was quitting for good. She walked out and took Luke's hand (he was there for her whole shift) and they walked out together. As they exited through the first door; Sophia heard her human friend say "Well, we now know why she quit. She finally took her place with them. Oh, well!" and cook asking the girl "You do know what they are? What she is? Right?" and she heard "Yeah, trouble!" and then the last faint rumblings were the cook saying "Yeah, of the worst kind. Stay away from her and the rest of them. They are the kind of trouble that if you get too close can get you killed. I am going to tell you something and if you're wise. You won't mention it to anyone. Besides most of the human adults around here know not to reveal too much. Let me tell you what kind of trouble they are......" was the last Sophia's sensitive wolf ears picked up as she got into Luke's car. She didn't know if Luke heard it or not, but apparently the ugneralings of Wolf Lake knew a hell of a lot more then they'd ever let on. Even to the half-breed. And now the human waitress was learning the hard truth about this town and the people who run it.  
  
TBC 


	8. The Warning

Same disclaimer as always: Wolf Lake is not my property.  
  
NOTE: Taking a step back and away from Sophia and Luke (for this one chapter, at least) and see what the human adults know and share with their un-suspecting adolescents....Chapter 8 will be about what the ugneralings at the diner discuss after Sophia no longer can hear what is being said.  
  
Part 8-  
  
"What do you mean the HUMAN adults?" The young girls asked.  
  
"Not out here, back in the locker room...I'll tell you all that you need to know!" The cook/manager said as he led the waitress back into the relatively privacy of being out of earshot.  
  
They got back into the furthest corner of the back of the locker room. He sat down within inches of her, leaning in, and whispering into her ear with a black and white TV on at a low volume at the front-near the door. So, that any Skin Walker eases dropping would only hear Fox News.  
  
"First, you need to keep your voice down to a low whisper. Because, if they hear us. We both could end-up dead before we even get home tonight. Secondly, do you know anything about Skin Walkers and/or The Wolven?"  
  
"The Skin Walkers are people who can turn into wolves and The Wolven are what they refer to their people, tribe, clan, or their pack. Right?"  
  
"Yes. And here in the town of Wolf Lake, the town is most populated and ran by The Wolven. All the "hill kids" and Sophia are all Skin Walkers. They are dangerous. They have heightened senses. Sense of smell, hearing, sight, taste, feel, and difintly wolf instincts; they will do what they have to do to protect their pack. You know who they are. Just run down the mental list of families that all seem to always be around each other. The ones that were at that meeting a couple weeks ago; it is genetic, they've been in this town for over 200 years. If, you want to know where each one of them fits into the hierarchy of the pack, just watch as they come out and how they fall into position. The Alphas always take the point, with their Betas on their flanks, and right down to the Omegas bringing up the rear. Remember, even the Omegas are dangerous. Because, the pack always takes care of their own-no matter what, no one gets left behind and no one is deserted. However, they have their own rules and laws; they take care of their own problems. Which includes us ugneralings, they like to call us that-it makes them feel superior and they are. You noticed the radical change in Sophia the past 6 weeks, it's because she was going through "The Change". It's where the Skin Walker's body prepares for the First flip. It usually happens earlier, like around 13, 14 years old, and 15 or 16 if a Wolven is a late bloomer. Sophia is a half-breed. Her mother was fully human, she was my sister. She told me everything in confidence, while she was pregnant with Sophia. Matthew showed her and about 4 months into her pregnancy she had to tell someone. I happened to be that person. I am the last of our human family. As a half-breed, my niece had a 50-50 chance of leading a normal human life. To be able to leave this place forever, if she so chose to, and go see the world. Once they've changed into a member of the pack, there is no leaving this place for them. It is a safe refuge for them. But now that she's an official member of the Skin Walkers, there will be no leaving Wolf Lake for her. My sister told me to keep an eye on my niece and I've kept that promise, however, my obligation is through. The Wolven will watch over her now, she is a member of their pack. My sister also told me about the signs of The Change, and that night that Sophia collapsed onto the floor. I knew then that it was too late, she was going to flip for the first time in a matter of days to weeks. I suspect that she flipped last night, considering from what I heard about how she threw Lucas Cates into his car halfway across the street. And scared off her ugneraling date. It was confirmed tonight, when she walked into the diner without her glasses on. I knew for sure when she quit and took Luke's hand and walked out. I suspect that she heard the start of our conversation out in main dining area. I am hoping that she will be loyal to family, even if I am an ugneraling. I cannot guarantee your safety, however. So, head this warning stay away from her and the rest of the Pack. You know who they are. Just recall the families. Do not interact with them, unless it is absolutely necessary. Meaning only if they come into the diner to eat. Otherwise, steer clear and go to college far away from here and do not come back for any reason. And for God's sake do not tell anyone who is not a human resident of Wolf Lake of what I just told you. It is for your own safety and the safety of the ones' that you love. We can and we do co- exist with them peacefully. For those of us, who know their secret; we don't let them know how much we do know and we most certainly don't go around blabbing it to just anybody. We know what they are and we know full well what they are capable of. So, we play ignorant and they let us ugneralings live. I became the manager of this place, because the recently deceased manager. Was a Cates, another member of The Wolven. And he went and did something he shouldn't have. He was going to be shipped off for the federal authorities to handle. He thought he was safe, however, Willard-his brother and Alpha-could not allow that to happen. So, he eliminated the threat. Therefore, leaving me in charge of running the place. However, this establishment is owned by the Alpha and overseen by the Pack. That's why you see a lot of the Hill Kids come in, especially Lucas Cates-he is in line to take over, one day, as Alpha and I suspect that Sophia has chosen him as her mate; See wolves mate for life, and in doing so Sophia has now become the Alpha female of the pack kids, I suspect her friend Sarah is now her Beta. I don't think you'll have to worry about seeing that bitch Presley in here anymore. Don't look so shocked, female canines are bitches. I believe that she died trying to defend her so- called position within the pack, tried to kill Sophia and Sophia won. Go on home, your shift is about 15 minutes away from being over with. I'll clean up. Act natural, play ignorant, and try to stay calm. They can smell fear a mile away. Now go straight home. I'll see you tomorrow evening."  
  
TBC 


	9. Explanations

Thank you, all, for being so patient with me, I've been writing on my other FanFics (mainly my Tara/Willow-"In the name of true love"), wrote my First issue of "The World According to Gargy!" for Weavered.com, which it's season 10 is due to premiere on Monday September 1st, 2003. Oh and I am so sorry about that previous information about Wolf Lake being shown this summer. I was mistaken, I found it at another site (one of many, that use to find spoilers for All My Children) and they must've done it last year (they didn't say what year). Anyway, it wasn't on (or at least none that I was able to find), sorry. Either haven't been able to get on to a computer and/or dealing with other assholes in my other passion "Radio". However, that's enough about that and on with the story.  
  
Part 9-  
  
"Survival of the pack is the first thing we learn. Even before we start the change. It is the foremost important thing. Our pack is small and dwindling fast. Our females give birth to about 100 cubs each year, but only 25% to 40% of them make it through the change, John. Most of them fall between beta and omega, without definition, or they are Omegas. Which means they are some of the weakest members of the pack. We've been in this town for 200 years. We have co-habitated peacefully with the humans of this town. Some of them know of how secret, but mainly the human population is kept in the dark. Our existence and continued life here in Wolf Lake is dependant on one thing."  
  
"Survival of the pack, yes, Ruby I get the general idea" They were sitting on a log overlooking the lake, with the full moon's light dancing on the water and feeling the warm breeze wrap around their naked bodies.  
  
"No, John! It's not a general idea. It's the foundation of our pack. If, we do not ensure it, our people will become extinct. Either man will come in and wrap us all out. Or our children' numbers will begin to dwindle down to near nothing and they will die at the time of the change. That's why we have large numbers of cubs each and every year. Why you were kept from me. Why you felt there was a secret being kept from you. Why you were turned away at every turn. Why they were trying to run you out of town. And more importantly why they dragged me back here. Once we flip, we are stuck here in Wolf Lake forever. Especially, myself since I am a rare white female wolf. That's why Tyler wanted to make sure I'd choose him as my mate and marry him. The thug was power hungry, he had been positioning himself to become Alpha after my father, Willard, died. Hell, Tyler probably was the one that killed my dad. He had cancer and was slowly dying. We can't take him to a human hospital and know one in the pack is allowed to go away to become a doctor or nurse. Sherman Blackstone is our Keeper, the one that holds our history and knows about our physiology enough to help us, should we get hurt. But, he is like us- destined to stay in Wolf Lake forever. Never leaving. Ensuring we learn all of the lessons we need to know. Especially, the Golden Rule of Survival of the Pack!" Ruby explained to her fiancée'.  
  
"So, that's what me and Molly walked in on when we were tracking down those 2 serial killers?" "Not exactly, it was an election for the new Alpha. And, had Vivian not being elected the new Alpha. Luke would've died. See V had been trying to ensure his survival, by sleeping with all the Alpha prospects for years. All in hopes of them not killing her son. It didn't work; they were going to kill him anyway. Because the son of the dead Alpha cannot be allowed to grow stronger to one day take over as Alpha. She begged Matthew Donner to nominate himself as Alpha candidate. He could've been Alpha had he not went fell in love with Sophia's human mother, Marie. She died in a horrible car accident when Sophia was very little. And before she died, she made the Sheriff promise to never flip again, take care of their daughter and make sure she was able to get out Wolf Lake and never come back. However, Sophia is half Skinwalker and she may be in the midst of the change, and she might flip for the first time real soon. I hope, not just for her sake and her fathers-but also for my younger half-brother Luke's, too-that she is able to make the transition with little trouble and I really hope she survives. I don't know what Luke would do if Sophia didn't make it through. He'll probably go nuts if she doesn't flip soon. They grew up together and were completely inseparable, that is until he went through the change at a fairly young age of 13, and then duty and circumstances separated them and have kept them separated for 3 years now. He is totally in-love with that girl, except he doesn't know what to do with all his heightened emotions and instincts, of course none of us do when we are that young. He's been totally confused and sad. It didn't help that he could barely stand to watch our father dying slowly, more and more each day. He's made a lot of mistakes, when it comes to that girl. I am sure once she's gone through the change successfully then he'll be able to be with her and they can claim each other as mates. See John once the Skinwalker has chosen their mate (one's they choose to love forever and have cubs with), they mate for life; now there are exceptions, like a mother's desire to protect her cub or in my case, in order to protect you. But, basically we mate for life."  
  
"So much to absorb and why am I not surprise by this. I think there is still a lot more for me to hear and learn and I have no doubt that won't surprise me, either!"  
  
"That's right, John, but there's only one more thing you need to know before we start our lives' together. Everything else can wait. See John we are not mere humans. We have dual natures. Human and Wolf. We are stronger, faster, and more agile than most humans. We have emotions that wolves don't have. Our senses, emotions, and instincts are on high. We are able to acclimate to the temperature, we have a healing ability that allows us to mend wounds faster than any human or wolf, and we diffintly have higher level of rampaging hormones. Therefore, desire and lust are more ethereal than with humans. We worship God, the same Christian God as most of the Americans do. However, they way we practice our religion is a mixture of all Christian believes of today and of ancient times. Almost a Wiccan type philosophy, but it's primarily Christian. But, enough of that for now, come let's go for a run." Ruby finished by standing up and stretching out, turned around with eyes ablaze and flipped into her natural white wolven pelt. And waited for John to flip into his natural grey wolven pelt, with the white mask around his face and muzzle. The ran through the forrest at a pace that was pushing their limits of their wolven capacity and they loved every foot fall.  
  
TBC: (I am hoping to get more John and Ruby in, but have to wait in see how my muse directs me!) 


	10. Survival of the Pack

Part 10-  
  
Shawn and Sarah joined Sophia and Luke on their run through the forrest. They must've run for an hour, along the lake's northern and western sides. They'd double back and finally came to a clearing overlooking the lake, where they left their clothes. Sophia held her head up high and out as she let out a soulful howl towards the moon, Luke joined in, Shawn and Sarah followed, and then finally they were being answered by the rest of the pack that was out for a run, the forrest was filled with a song of a pack of wolves; it was a welcome cry for their newest member of the pack. It was her pack, it was her family, and it was her destiny. No matter how her father fought it and warned her about it, and no matter how much she was scared of it when she first started the change. Now she accepted it and her place, now she was at peace. Knowing she couldn't leave Wolf Lake did not frighten her or make her clasophobic in the least. Maybe she'd come to feel that way when she's older. But for now, she'd never felt more at home, like she belonged, and a part of this community of Skinwalkers then she did at this very moment.  
  
Returning back to their human forms and recovering their human clothes, they quickly dressed and enjoyed the wolf song that was filling the forrest. The packs' welcoming song to Sophia, she announced her presence and they cried out in joy and sang to her about their love for and declared their loyalty to her and their promise to protect her and the pack. They knew in their hearts that she'd honor them with the same perseverance to their shared duty of "Survival of the pack!" They knew she knew how important it was. They knew that despite Matthew Donner's "promise" to his wife and desire to see Sophia lead a normal, human life. That he, indeed, made sure she learned that singular most important detail about Wolf Lake and the pack. "Survival of the Pack!" at all cost was drilled into Sophia's brain, heart, and soul from a very young and tender age. Even though, he was determined not to let her be stuck here. He still was going to ensure "the survival of the pack" at all cost. Before she even went to kindergarten, Sophia knew the importance and what it meant to ensure the "Survival of the pack". It became second nature to her. It was like breathing. Therefore, when John came to town searching for Ruby. He had asked her all kinds of questions, and if they involved putting the "Survival of the pack" in danger, she'd lie straight to his face. Able to look him dead in the eyes, never faltering, and lie straight out, as if it were the truth straight from God's lips. She had no qualms in this act of deceit, because she knew the cost first hand. She had attended Ruby's twin sister's funeral with Luke. She saw the kind of agony that Ruby and her sister went through when they were preparing to flip for the first time. She even got to watch Ruby flip into a beautiful white wolf. She watched as Willard, as the Alpha, had to follow in his duties and put her out of her misery when she got stuck in the flip. He had tears cascading down his face and begged her to forgive him. Kissing her on the cheek and telling her how much he loved her. He put his big, strong Alpha hand around her neck and with one swift, quick motion; the sound of her neck breaking with one clean snap filled the air. The strong Alpha fell apart and collapsed upon his daughter's chest. Vivian came and with tears silently streaming down her cheek, she rubbed Willard's shoulders for the longest of time. It had always been difficult for this particular Alpha to have to perform that duty of putting cubs out their suffering, he knew it was merciful. But it tore him up each time. He ruled the pack with a soft hand, but he would never allow for the pack to be put in sort of danger. Nor would he abide by any member of the pack to act disgracefully. If, it wasn't for the cancer that was slowly killing him; when his time came. He'd be allowed to remain in the pack, to one day die of an old age. Because of his gentle spirit, but not Tyler. When it came Tyler's time, he'd be killed by the next stronger, younger Alpha. Because Tyler was cruel and was psychotic. It was how wolf packs operated and dealt within their packs. It was a sad time for all. It scared both Luke and Sophia. However, when the change starts there's nothing anyone can do to stop it. Can only pray and hope that you make it through and don't get trapped in the flip. That's why Sophia never would endanger the pack, she knew first hand of why "Survival of the pack!" was the first and most important rule of the pack and Wolf Lake.  
  
While sitting upon two huge blankets. Sophia and Luke on one and Sarah and Shawn on the other one just flanking them with Shawn on Luke's right. They leaned back on their arms and hands, looking up and enjoying the star- filled night in silence for another hour. Shawn and Sarah packed up their blanket and left. Sophia and Luke were sure they knew what they were up to. Shawn had been sniffing around Sarah ever since she flipped. However, before Sophia flipped Sarah was only a female wolf that fell in-between the cracks without a defining title. Not beta, but not omega neither. She fell dead smack in the middle of the no-name group of the younger pack, lost in the crowd. Shawn knew mating with her would raise her status up to Beta, because she'd be mated up. But, ever since Sophia's flip and choosing Luke as her mate- making her the Alpha female, concreting by killing Presley. The mating-up jokes wouldn't be an issue. For a male Beta to mate lower then them meant ridicule by the betas, alphas, and even the omegas and the no-name in- between of the pack. That was why he had been hesitant to approach her in the first place. He had never noticed her until they day she walked into the last period that all younger pack members had to attend with Sherman Blackstone, the Keeper. She was beautiful and she was confident. However, she was below him and if he mated with her, he'd be ridiculed. And that was something he wasn't used to. He was used to be the one ridiculing the ones beneath him. Not now, it was a whole new story. Two strong Betas mating, they'd have strong Beta cubs, that one day could perhaps become Alphas if the circumstances work out. He doubted that his and Sarah's cubs would be nothing more than Betas, because he fully expected that Luke and Sophia's cubs would be next in line as Alphas and for generations to come. Because Luke was very strong, but Sophia was extremely strong-even for a female-fast and agile. He knew she would be something that would live on through her bloodline. Something drastic would have to seriously happen for him or any of his cubs and generations to come to become Alphas themselves. Nonetheless, "Survival of the Pack" was more important then any Betas half-ass dreams of something that's nearly impossible of happening. He had a duty to protect the pack and the Alphas, which came before any and all beta males desire (which was of natural instinct) to perhaps, one day become Alphas themselves. Shawn took Sarah to his house, the Betas house, which flanked the Alphas house-on the ridge just below the Alpha's house, just out of sight-but, close enough to hear and make it to the Alpha's home should any trouble arise. Once there, he explained their mutual situation as betas. And told her about what he thought about her and what he was feeling. He proceeded by asking her to become his mate, instructing her that she doesn't have to answer now but reminding her that she has until her 18th birthday to decide. She didn't answer right away. Shawn explained the benefits and possible Alpha status for them and their cubs, should anything happen to Luke and Sophia (not that they'd do and/or try anything themselves, of course. They were there to protect the Alphas) in the far off future. It was about 2 minutes of silence. But, Sarah told him that she would have to think about it, kissed him on his cheek and then strolled out of the Beta's house and went to her parent's home.  
  
TBC: (Okay, sorry that it turned into something else. But I'll get back to Luke and Sophia. Hopefully, more ungulates and John/Ruby, too) 


End file.
